Innocence is Bliss
by xxTeh-Ninja
Summary: Lavi is a doofis, Komui has a brother-sister complex with the twins (Hoshi and Lenalee), Allen is terrified, Kanda is pissed, Rin is confused, and Bookman is on a rampage, Krory is...Krory, while poor Hoshi just wants some damn peace and quiet! What chaos, adventure, and hilarity will ensue? Read on to find out! [Hoshi(OC) x Lavi, Rin(OC) x Allen]


"So...this is the parasite type boy you were telling me about, bro?" I questioned Komui, looking down at the white haired boy.

"Yes, that's correct my dearest cute little Hoshi~!" He looked up and nearly squealed as he ran to me in the door way, but I side stepped.

**_BAM!_**

He tripped and face-planted, which earned a small giggle from me.

He groaned and sprung back up, looking at me seriously, "Guard the door, Hoshi."

"Sure thing...o-oh gawd! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO THE POOR KID WITH THAT THING!?" I screeched as I saw my older brother pull out a rather huge drill.

"...Wha-? ...HOLY SHI-!" The white haired boy, Allen, opened his eyes and bolted up into a sitting position, seemingly terrified.

"Oh, hello...you're awake?" Komui smiled nonchalantly.

"Uhm, where am I?" Allen questioned.

"Hospital..." I grinned, "You took quite the beating out there by the looks of it!"

Allen looked at me curiously.

"And you would be...?" He asked, confused.

"Ah, I'm Lenalee's twin sister, Hoshi. Nice to meet ya." I smiled, my raven hair falling in front of my face.

Yeah, I'm Lenalee's fraternal twin sister, older by 3 and a half minutes. Komui has such a brother-sister complex with the two of us...

"Good job on the mission by the way, we got a 'town returned to normal' message from the finders stationed outside, so we came to check in on you and my Lenalee~!" Komui smiled.

"Ah! You just missed Miranda by the way." I smiled apologetically as Allen looked disappointed.

"So...why are you here, anyway Komui?" Allen blinked at my brother.

"TO REPAIR YOU OF COURSE!" He gave the boy a goofy grin and thumbs up.

"Seriously...?" Allen seemed doubtful.

"Actually...You two won't be returning to headquarters. Along with Hoshi, you and Lenalee will be heading out on a long term mission. But we'll go into details about the when Lenalee wakes up." Komui explained.

"She hasn't woken up yet!?"

I was about to answer, when I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders, making me jump, "It's due to nerve damage, but..." A familiar voice spoke through laughter.

"She'll be fine, Gramps is taking care of her as we speak. She'll be good in no time~!" He said, looking over my shoulder.

"Hey Lavi?" I asked, cheeks burning.

"Hm?"

"DON'T SNEAK UP ON ME, YOU ASS!" I whacked him over the head.

"Heyyyy! That HURT, Hoshiii!" He whined, holding his head.

"..." Allen looked beyond puzzled as Lavi and I had our little reunion.

"Ugh! The order has been so boring without you! Where have you been, doofis?" I grinned at Lavi.

"Where do you think?" He smiled, hugging me loosely.

"Oh gee, no idea...probably hitting on random hookers." I mumbled the last part.

"Hey, those words stung!" He feigned hurt.

I pounded against his chest, trying to make him release me. He payed it no mind, as though it didn't even phase him...which it probably didn't.

"Anyways, I'm Lavi. Nice to meet you, Allen!"

"Uhh...Nice to meet you too."

"...Lavi..." Komui spat venomously.

"Yeah, Chief?" Lavi seemed oblivious.

"LET GO OF MY PRECIOUS HOSHIIIII!" He charged at the red headed Exorcist and when Lavi side stepped, he crashed into a wall.

"Ouch..." That looked like it hurt.

Komui sprung back to life and glared daggers at Lavi, who gulped and released me finally.

"Oh, in all the excitement I almost forgot! I have a message from Miranda for you, Allen." I handed Allen a folded up piece of paper.

"Hey, don't ignore me!" Lavi whined.

I rolled my eyes at the red-headed exorcist and watched as Allen smiled upon reading over the paper.

As he looked up, the white haired boy smiled at me in thanks, but then looked over my shoulder strangely.

I turned around to see Lavi making odd faces at me.

"Such a doofis..."


End file.
